


The Universe Rests on a Coin Flip

by half_asleep



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, really just philosophical babble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_asleep/pseuds/half_asleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, has he ever wondered, in the end, how the coin will land? Oh, for of course *he* is the coin. A rather peculiar coin, a wondering contradiction. The Doctor, the Traveling Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Universe Rests on a Coin Flip

The Doctor walked away from the circle of Ood, clearly unhappy as is to be expected when you've just been told you are going to die soon. The Elder Ood simply sits and watches him walking away. His mind goes to something has become an unsettlingly common thought in recent times.

 

*~_~*

 

The Doctor, has he ever wondered, in the end, how the coin will land? Oh, for of course *he* is the coin. A rather peculiar coin, a wondering contradiction. The Doctor, the Traveling Man, savior or destroyer?  
He who is nearer god than man and yet he doesn't risk men to his godliness.  
He who has two hearts and yet only half a soul, destined to be alone but unable for function without someone by his side, a companion.  
The one who comes when there is no one else to call. The one who comes when no one can call. The man who does his best to save everyone he can. The man who shall never know the total of those he did not save.  
The Doctor. With his eyes of understanding, hands of a healer, mind of curiosity, one heart of kindness, another heart of love.  
The Doctor. With his eyes of superiority, hands of a killer, mind of insanity, one heart of anger, another heart of of pain.  
He who is the savior of the universe but who also destroys it. Does he ever wonder? For even one with a dozen lives cannot live forever. Does our Mad Man ever wonder as he flies off in his blue box? How will it end for him: as a savior or as a destroyer, as both or as neither?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first (as in First) attempt at writing fanfic. Comments are appreciated. Harshness is accepted but might be slightly less appreciated. Thanks lovelies and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
